That Night
by SoFreeHereByMyself2013
Summary: Starts out with what was running through Booth's head that night Bones told him. Then going into my version of Season 7, starting with telling everyone. Rated T just because.
1. Booth's thoughts

**This is what I think could've been running through Booth's head the night that Bones told him she was pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Bones, Fox does. If I owned Booth though, that would be okay :)_**

As everyone was waiting for Hodgins' and Angela's baby to be born, I laid my head back on the chair and thought of what all Bones and I had been through. 7 years of being partners and torturing each other with the tension between us, we had broken through, opened the floodgates.

Bones had been extremely upset after Vincent Nigel-Murray had died, and had sought comfort in my arms. After she lay in my arms and sobbed for a while, we lost control and finally gave into each other. And here we were a month and a half later, sitting in a hospital waiting room, for the birth of our friend's baby, and all I could think of was me being in Hodgins place, and Bones in Angela's place, if only. It would be one of the happiest days in my life, if not the happiest day.

I knew that was likely to never happen. We would never get married; Bones believed it was antiquated ritual, which was no longer necessary. Sometimes I just wanted to shake some sense in her beautifully, intelligent head that feelings weren't rational. That we had to take the love in our lives with stride, eventually to find happiness. The events of our night together kept running through my mind. How her tears moved me, and I wanted to kiss them away.

Before my mind could run away to more complicated memories and far away fantasies, Hodgins came out with a tiny bundle. "Everybody, I would like you to meet my son," I couldn't stop smiling at the look on Hodgin's face. "Michael Stacato Vincent Hodgins." Poor kid. Everyone's joy was palatable in the room, Cam with her hands to her chest, Sweets laughing along with Hodgens. Even Bones had to get a closer look.

After Bones visited Angela and everyone said their goodnights, I walked Bones home. "They look so happy." She says. "Well, yeah they just had a baby." I tell her. "Well their whole lives have changed; you think they'd be a little more apprehensive." Ahh Bones my rational girl.

"Well you know having a baby, that's a good thing" I said. "You really think that?" "Yea, it's a great thing. What? What?" She just stood there looking at me. "Oh come on Bones, the baby, the baby is healthy. They had a healthy baby, alright? They love each other; this is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?" She still looked like there was something on her mind. "What?" I said after a second under her worried gaze. "I'm, I'm pregnant." I just stood there in shock. I didn't think it could possibly be mine; we had only been together for a month and a half. "You're the father." A smile broke across my face, as I couldn't contain my happiness. Oh, God, you work in mysterious ways.


	2. The Universe

**Thank you to all that reveiwed and added to Story Alert. I'd also like to thank my dear co-author who actually wrote most of this chapter. I forgot to mention her last week. (Don't do drugs kids. Thats what happens. hahaha!) Please, Please reveiw! Thank you again!**

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bones, Fox does. Again, can I please own Booth for like one day?**_

**Brennans POV.**

"How do we tell everyone?" That was my main concern. "Let's just tell them that we're together. Then we can break it to them that you're having my baby" Booth told me. "Having his baby," I thought, "It's still a shock." I looked over at him, and judging from the look on his face, he still couldn't believe it. He met my gaze and smiled a typical Booth kind of smile. I couldn't help but smiling back, even though his emotions weren't helping the situation. His happiness made my life more complete. "I suppose, taking into account the amount of joy at Hodgen's and Angela's baby, shock will only last so long." I must've said that part aloud, because he smiled even wider.

"Aren't you happy?" He asked. I could tell he was still worried about me having doubts. "Of course I am Booth; it's just such a change. We went from ignoring the fact that we were basically in love with each other, to this, basically overnight." He still looked worried, so I leaned over the dinner table and kissed him on the cheek, the scene around me changing from friendly dinner to intimate conversation. "Maybe once my motherly instincts start to intervene, I'll be less paranoid about other people's thoughts." He smiled again; all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. He noticed my reaction and kissed me. Who knew FBI agents were so gentle and tender as well as fiercely protective.

I was lost in the abandon of emotions when a very surprised voice exclaimed, "Sweetie!" Angela, of course. We broke away and I looked at my best friend. "I can't say I'm surprised Brennan, but couldn't a heads up have been in order?" The pique on her face didn't match the curiosity in her eyes. "Michael!" Booth said, Angela and I turning our heads to the bundle in her arms. "You can hold him while I eat something." She told Booth, his face taking on a look of wonderment as he locked eyes with mine. Angela sat down across from us, a look of entitlement on her face. Silently I asked him whether we should tell her, seeing as the secret of us being together was out. "I see this you know," Angela started, "these looks, details you two." "Angela," I started, Booth squeezing my hand under the table. "Together." He says. "I prefer blunt you know." Her stare penetrating, like she knew we had something big. "Up to you Bones, I'm here no matter what you decide." "No! Booth this is not up for debate you're going to tell me what I think I know."

Before Angela could start in with her theories of "what if's" I decided to take the bold approach and come out with it. "I'm Pregnant." Her face went from complete shock to the goofy smile I witnessed on Booth's face three weeks ago. "I knew this was going to happen!" she looked so happy, in the smug way Sweets does when he knows he is right. "The universe has brought you together in that binding way I was telling you about." She states, leveling a stare at me and contentedly sits back in her chair. I give an exasperated look at Booth who laughs at me while rocking Michael. He looked so natural there, with a baby, like maybe the universe had meant for him to be a father

**Review, Review, Review! PLEASE! Please? Brennan was really hard to write like she would speak, so any feedback will be super helpful! Anyone else think that November is just a little to far away?**


	3. Max

**A/N This chapter is longer than the other two. Enjoy. And maybe if you enjoy it, let me know? I don't care how, review, PM. It's all good by me. And even if you don't enjoy it, let me know. I want to kow what you guys thoughts are :)**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't on Bones. I do own a twitter though, where I keep up with all things Bones.**_

"No Booth! I think that the baby should take my last name." Bones said to me. "And why is that?" I retorted back. I had a feeling this was only the beginning of a very long argument. "I feel it would be more prudent because we are not married, and it's rather old fashioned to take the father's name, don't you think?" She just stared me, daring me to say what I wanted to. "But I like old fashioned, Bones." I mumbled. "You know that." With that her gaze softened, and a smile almost came to her beautiful face. "I know that Booth, but we aren't exactly old fashioned here, now are we? She did have a point. I just sighed and went over and kissed her. She still had fire burning in her eyes, but she kissed me back passionately.

"It's still not the right way to go about this Booth!" Bones objected. "That's not entirely your decision, pragmatically speaking of course." Did she know how to wrap me around her finger or was she completely oblivious as she was rational? We were walking towards the diner, I thinking about what I could have, being as Bones was starting to have the cravings and the aversions to even just smell that accompany pregnancy.

I looked over at her, her face looking semi worried. "Feeling queasy already?" "No, just trying to think about which way to sit so that the breeze doesn't invade my space, bringing with it the feeling of queasiness." "A simple no, Bones, that's all you need." I smiled at her raised eyebrows.

We reached the diner and I opened the door for her, loving the way she seemed to glow while walking past me. All the time she got more beautiful.

"Dad? What a surprise." She said. I looked up and there was Max, he looked up and smiled. "Hello you two, sit! I need my good dose of convict activity weekly." Bones rolled her eyes and sat against the window. "Who said there was anything to tell?" I informed him, trying to keep my eyes away from Bones' tummy. Idle conversation started in, when Max's lunch in the form of a tuna fish sandwich came wafting towards us. Bones immediately got up and made a dash for the bathroom. "Tempe? Tempe!" "What is she doing?" Max turned to me, I sat there blankly for a second and then got up after her. "Booth! Is there a convention back there or something? It's rude to get up from the table!"

I stopped short in front of the Woman's restroom door. "Bones?" I asked. I could hear retching sounds from across the door. "Bones, I'm dying out here."

The bathroom door slowly pulled open and Bones stood there, covering her mouth on her pale face. "I wonder what Max thinks now." She gave me an incredulous look. "I think he knows something is up between us. We should at least tell him we're together." She said, still giving me that look. "And, when do you suppose we tell him that you're pregnant?" "I have no clue Booth. We'll figure that out when we get there."

I took her by the waist after she got cleaned up, and led her back to the table. Max was giving us a suspicious look, which he had a right to. "Tempe, are you alright?" He asked still looking suspicious. "Yes Max, I guess I have a bit of a stomach virus right now" Oh my Bones, always quick with the deception. "How about you, Booth, is there a reason you went chasing after her?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, Max-" I was cut off by Bones before I could answer. "Max, Booth and I are together." His gaze went from suspicious to almost happy. "Well, that definitely changes things." "Now that you know Max, I'm going back to my apartment to clean up." I walked Bones out and hailed her a cab. "Play nice with Max, Booth." I just gave her my best smile and kissed her. "I'll see you later?" "Of course, Booth, don't be ridiculous."

I walked back in to the diner to Max. He was still giving me that look. "All I have to say Booth is that it's about time. She deserves the best, don't hurt her. If you do, even the best FBI won't be able figure out what happened to you. You'll fall off the face of the Earth, nobody will know but me." I knew I should say something, but even despite the fact that Max had agreed never to kill anyone again, he still scared the shit out of me. "I could arrest you for threatening a federal agent, but I won't because that would hurt her. I could never hurt her." I said after a moment.

**A/N Yo. I seriously hope you enjoyed it. I like that people have added me to story alert and favorites, but even one review would be nice. Please :)**


	4. Aw

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this chapter is short, but I just started school, and I felt like you should have something so here it is. And its a tad fluffy.**

**P.S. A review? That would be nice :) and thanks to all those who added to story alert and favorites. It makes me feel all mushy :)**

We were sitting on her bed. I was holding her while she dozed in and out. Watching Bones sleep was the most peaceful thing I had ever seen.

Now that her father knew, and Angela (and probably Hodgins), I felt part of the weight of this secret lift from my shoulders. I couldn't wait until we were a family, and we could start our lives together.

Bones said she didn't care if we had a boy or a girl, that either choice was acceptable to her. I hoped for a girl, one with Bones' hair and eyes. Every time I looked into her little face I'd see my mini Bones. All my own to have her wrap me around her finger. I wouldn't mind a boy either, someone I could watch football with or coach his hockey team, but a girl sounded perfect.

Bones stirred. She looked up at me and smiled. It was one of those smiles you only saw in unguarded moments, such as when you wake up looking into the face of a beloved one.

"Hi, how long have I been asleep?" "Only a little while, you obviously needed it, but breathe when you sleep, your snoring was getting kind of loud." I teased her. "You sure you weren't dreaming Agent Booth? I believe I remember you being the one who snored." She gave me a sly smile. This just wouldn't do so I bent down and kissed her. Her breath caught and she slipped her fingers in my hair to deepen the kiss. Before I lost my train of thought, and my way of getting back at her, I broke away. Her obvious displeasure on her face at this interruption was almost laughable. Almost.

"Well if I can't kiss you, breakfast seems the best course of action." She pushed me away, and her warmth was an immediate loss. So I got up and followed her like the lost puppy I am.

Insane thing about life, the biggest changes can be the best ones, in the long run that is.

**Keep reading :) **


	5. Parker is, well, Parker

**A/N: Wow. Long time no see. Sorry guys, I just had a TON of homework. So here is Parker. And Parker is amazing to write. I'll be bringing him in more often :) Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Keep them coming**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, even this long and i still don't own Bones. I keep hoping I'll find Booth somewhere, but until then, Hart Hanson owns him and all the other characters._**

Bones and I were in my car going to pick up Parker from his mom's, when all of a sudden Bones said "Booth, do you think I'll be a good mother?" "Bones, of course you will. Why would you even think that you wouldn't be?"

She just looked down, in an almost shy way, and said "I don't connect well to people Booth. You know that." "Even though you don't understand people Bones, you're going to be a great mother." All she needed was a little assurance, and she smiled. "Thank you Booth. For everything." Now it was my turn to smile.

We turned into Rebecca's apartment complex, and Parker came running out. "Dad, Bones!" He shouted. Bones just smiled at Parkers use of my nickname for her. Once we got him calmed down and into the car he said, "Dad, can we go swimming in Bones' pool? I really want to go swimming!" I just looked at Bones and she nodded. "Of course Parker, but first your father and I have something to tell you." I smiled knowingly at this. "Bones, if you're going to tell me that you and my dad are dating, I already know," He said. "Well Parker that isn't all of it." She trailed off, as if she couldn't find the way to say it, so I finished for her. "Parker, Bones is pregnant. I'm the baby's dad." The look on Parkers face was enough to light up all of D.C. "Really dad? That's so cool! Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl so I can protect her! I wouldn't mind a brother though!" The kid was talking so fast, I could barely understand him. "Well Parker, we don't know what gender the baby is yet." Bones said in a calm tone.

After a long ride back to Bones' apartment, Parker and I changed into our suits. Bones had been in her bathroom for a while, so I decided to check on her. "Bones, you alright in there?" No answer. "Bones?" I said frantically. After a second the door opened to a very pale Bones. "Bones? Are you ok?" I said worriedly. "Just a little morning sickness, Booth, nothing to worry about." "But Bones, its 2 o'clock in the afternoon." I said, still worried. "Just because it's called morning sickness, does not mean it only comes in the morning, Booth." She said huffily. "You and Parker go on ahead, I'll catch up in a little while, when I feel better." She continued, taking in my still worried gaze, "Booth, I'm fine, really, go and spend some time with Parker." I conceded, kissing her on the forehead before I walked away.

As soon as the pool was in sight, Parker ran to it. I walked slowly behind compiling my thoughts. Poor Bones, I had made her this way. I was excited and scared at the same time. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I hoped it was a little girl. One with Bones' light eyes, and intellect, and my way with people. A boy with her eyes and everything, would be just fine with me too, but I really wanted a sweet little Bones.

**A/N: So? How is it? **

**Oh and have you guys seen the promo for season 7? Its amazing. It is on the Bones Facebook page.**

**As per my coauthors request: My coauthor is worthless :) Just kidding. Without her, this story would be an idea in the back of my mind, so thanks.**


	6. Sweets is a Jerk and Cam Knows Something

**A/N So, I published quicker! yay! This one has cussing in it so beware if it offends you. **

**More reviews por favor? I love the amount of people that have added to story alert. It makes me smile :) If you don't want to leave a review where everyone can see it, feel free to PM me. Also any suggestions for the next few chapters? The idea bowl is running low. **

This was the one person I was not looking forward to telling. But Bones and I had both agreed that he needed to know before the F.B.I. Sweets was a nice kid, but man could his head be stuck up his ass at times. If he found out from anyone but Bones or I, he would freak out. I was hesitant about leaving Bones alone with her morning sickness being so bad, but I had to do this.

I knocked on his door and then let myself in. "Good morning Agent Booth. I see you actually made an appointment this time. Have you finally learned?" Like I said, head up his ass. He then looked up and actually studied my face; he took in my serious gaze. "What is it Agent Booth? You look tired and serious." I took a breath in and said "It's Bones." Before I could go on he said, "Dr. Brennan? Is something wrong? I heard she got sick the other day and had to go home." "Well Sweets, Bones and I are together." A look of realization came upon his face. "Agent Booth, is Dr. Brennan really sick? Or is it something else?" After a second he said, "Don't answer that, I know it's something else. When did you guys start 'dating'?"

I still a little ashamed at what happened, when it happened, but I had never been happier. "The night Vincent died and she was staying at my apartment." "I figured it had to be some time around there. How far along is she?" "About 2 months," I said with a slight grin on my face. 7 months and I would have my baby Bones to hold in my arms. "Agent Booth, you seem very happy about this." Not a question but a statement, and he was right. "Of course I am Sweets, why wouldn't I be?" "A baby can be very taxing on any relationship Agent Booth. So soon after you and Dr. Brennan becoming a couple, it could be even more taxing." The only thing taxing was my patience with him. "Sweets, you've said it yourself; Bones and I have been in love for years. Just because its 'official' now doesn't mean it hasn't been real the whole time. I've never been happier, and I'm sure Bones is pretty damn happy too. Now, I'm going to go back to work, then go home to the mother of my child. Goodbye Sweets." The kid could really tax my patience.

_**Meanwhile, at The Jeffersonian Bones and Cam have a little talk. **_

Hearing a knock at her door, Dr. Brennan looked up from her report. She was hoping it was Booth, just being around him was soothing, and the morning she'd had, soothing would've been nice. Instead of Booth at the door, it was Cam. "Please come in Dr. Saroyan. Can I help you?" Brennan and Cam were not the best of friends, but they got along outside of the work environment. "Dr. Brennan, you've run off to the bathroom 3 times today, are you feeling alright?" Brennan was not quite ready to tell Cam yet so she made something up.

"I think it's just a stomach virus Dr. Saroyan." "Well, if you don't feel well, why don't you just leave early? You can finish the report later." Cam was partially trying to get Brennan to take a day off, Brennan had worked straight through the last 2 months after Vincent's death, and it had to be taking its toll on her. Vincent had been not only Dr. Brennan favorite intern, but Cams and most of the team's favorite too. Cam's eyes started tearing up at the thought of the factoid intern, so she cleared her throat and said, "Don't worry about this Dr. Brennan, go home and rest. Tell Booth I said hello." The last part just slipped out before she realized what happened. Brennan just raised an eyebrow and said, "I will Dr. Saroyan. But first, how do you know?" "Dr. Brennan, it isn't a huge secret around here. Angela told Hodgins, and Hodgins told the interns. And it is kind of obvious you two are finally together." Just about everyone at the Jeffersonian knew by now. They showed up together, shared little secret smiles. It was pretty damn obvious.

**A/N #2 Thank you for reading :) And what do you think Cam knows? hmmm! Leave a review or PM me and maybe I'll tell ya ;)**


End file.
